robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Recruitment
Spectrum keys her radio... -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Spectrum says, "Hello? Is anyone there?" -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Soundwave says, "Affirmative. Please state name and reason for calling." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Spectrum says, "Bloodhound. A friend gave me this frequency and told me to call it for 'interesting things'." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Soundwave says, "Who was this "friend"?" -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Spectrum says, "Blast Off? Mech, dark colors, big shuttle, bigger ego?" -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Soundwave says, "The Combaticon, yes. That sounds correct. And why did he give you this frequency?" -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Spectrum says, "He made it sound like a way in." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Soundwave says, "You are interested in the Decepticons. I must ask: Why?" -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Spectrum says, "A few reasons: I'm /ex/ Primal Vanguard, 4th Recon; I've gotten a little tired of living hand-to-mouth; and I'm in need of some medical work that isn't easy to get on the open market." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Spectrum says, "From what I've heard we might have a common cause and you might have a medic who can help me." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Soundwave says, "Many who have joined the Decepticons come from poor and struggling backgrounds, yes. The current system is lacking, and many fall through the cracks. The Decepticons can offer resources and aid to those who have none otherwise. We offer brother and sisterhood to all people regardless of caste or form. We seek to bring equality back to /all/ people. However, to become a Decepticon, or to receive that medical aide, requires a commitment to the Decepticon ideal. Why do you wish to seek us out? There are medical clinics elsewhere, which are open to the public." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Spectrum says, "I told you, that doesn't work for me. You don't get military parts or a full rebuild from the clinic down the street, you get it by owing someone important and autobots have already sold me out twice, I'm not interested in letting it happen a third time. I'd rather tear the senate chambers down around their heads than ask them for a favor." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Soundwave says, "You are unhappy with the current government and the Autobots then? What do you have to offer? This is not meant to be facetious or overly critical- everyone has something to offer, even those who have been trained to believe that they are worthless. However, as a former Primal Vangaurd, you are likely to have a better idea of your abilities. I merely ask, then, what it is that you have to offer." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Spectrum says, "Professional mechaforensics, chemistry, radio-dating, and some metallurgy... tracking - militarily trained and a few million years' experience, some minor marksmanship and hand-to-hand combat skills... and I've yet to meet anyone with a stronger sense of smell." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Spectrum says, "Oh, and extraterrestrial operations from my time in the Vanguard." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Soundwave says, "That sounds...impressive. But why lend those skills to the Decepticons? You understand that we are cautious by neccessity." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Spectrum says, "You call blowing up half a dozen city blocks cautious?" -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Soundwave says, "That is not what I refer to. There are spies everywhere. Including those posing as Decepticon recruits. Therefore, we need to excercise caution." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Spectrum says, "That's fine. I don't trust any voice on a radio either, that we have in common. I gave you my reasons twice, would you like them a third time?" -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Soundwave says, "I would want more details. That can wait for a more... face to face meeting. You may call this channel again when you are ready to take that step, and arrangements will be made." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Spectrum says, "That's fair. I've got a few more questions I'd like to ask to your face anyway... how do you feel about interfacing with strangers?" -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Soundwave says, "*long silence* ........That is not... a standard practice of mine, no. ......Why do you ask?" -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Spectrum says, "It's not mine either but I prefer not to base life-changing decisions on things that can be so easily lied about. It would at least shorten the conversation." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Soundwave says, "........I see. That is.... logical. *another long silence* ....I will look into.... that, and discuss it further with you the next time we speak." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Spectrum says, "Bring a long cable if it makes you feel better. I won't bite." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Soundwave says, "....... I have friends who DO bite. They might come with me and watch. Would THAT be a problem?" -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Spectrum says, "I'd rather keep the gathering small since I don't plan to join on the spot, but I'm in no position to negotiate that, am I?" -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Soundwave says, "Negative. However, it will be.... small. I do not need a large cohort to learn what I need to learn. And if you are who you claim to be, then we may discuss things." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Spectrum says, "That's about all I can ask for." -- Radio: Dec-Recruit -- Soundwave says, "Very well then. Until we speak again, good day."